Okami, fix my life!
by okamitheglambert
Summary: Adam Lambert has become a bastard due to drugs and alcohol over a break up. Hes gone mad, but a certain someone(COUGH COUGH OKAMI) helps him get his life back on track. Im making it rated m just in case... adommy lemon somewhere in there! Or it could be someone else! Idk So Im just warning you about that! :D (yes I came back and changed the description...I'm not perfect!)
1. Chapter 1

have you ever stopped and thought about the most impossible things the world ever could have imagined? or maybe things that are possible...but just don't seem like so? well i have too. but i never thought this...could have ever have happened...but it gets better for him! Much better...with the help from an unlikely person.

Adam Mitchell Lambert. the man us glamberts respected and looked up to. the man we praised and loved. the man who we thought was an angel from above...is not who we thought he is.

well...not anymore at least.

It was the year 2016. Things were splendid for the 34 year old man. His music had increased in awesomeness, his popularity had become greater, he had another boyfriend, the glamily's numbers had doubled...but everything seemed to have gone downhill by the time his boyfriend, Jordan, broke up with him. it was not just a simple,

"i think we need to spend some time apart. its not you, its me."

but it was a horrible,

"You fucking know what, bitch?! I hate you! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME! YOU ARE A WHORE! A SELFISH, WORTHLESS LOSER WHO CAN'T STAND TO LOVE ANYONE FOR MORE THAN JUST A COMMITTING AMOUNT OF TIME! NO, YOU HAVE TO HAVE EVERYONE YOUR CLOUDED LITTLE FAGGOT EYES LAY UPON. YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN OR ELSE I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOUR PRETTY FUCKING FACE! BIIIITTTCCCHHHHHH!"

ohh how this changed him. it was a shocking turn of events for his life. he was so devastated by it, he started to drink more than he normally would. the alcohol messed up his head and he began to get angrier and meaner. At home, he would indulge in lots and lots of drugs. in some events, he would drink some vodka then smoke blunt after blunt after blunt. he was often so high that one day he got drunk and high at the same time. and because he did that he fell down some stairs. he was pissed and punched some kids in the face for laughing at him and did not apologize for it when they began to cry.

people questioned his once good personality. they even canceled his appearances on their shows and concerts were postponed. His voice was then affected. He started to sing very differently than he used to. And thats bad because it sounded terrible!

Eventually his fanbase decreased and he stopped making the tons of money he lived off of.

soon, Ashley, his bass player, quit because Adam was being too irresponsible and mean. she felt useless to the band.

eventually, Brian London, the keyboard player, left as well because he wasn't getting paid enough anymore and Adam ran over his cat because he was, yet again, drunk. Brian could not take the drunken idiot, as he called Adam, anymore.

Tommy was the only one who stayed. he was like Adam's sidekick. Adam's former glamberts wondered why tommy spent his time with such a heartless asshole. Tommy thought he could maybe get Adam to stop using the drugs and drinking so much.

but that was just it.

that, my friend, was the thing that started the fight between them and Adam lost it. in the middle of the fight, Adam commented, "well, shit! if i knew you were gonna be this fucking bitchy then i wouldn't have even put you in my sorry excuse for a band! you all suck anyway! so i don't need any of you! i never have and i never fucking will! so FUCK OFF!"

Tommy then slapped Adam in the face as hard as possible to try and knock some sense into him, but he got the opposite of the effect he wanted, thus resulting in the punch in the nose Tommy received. then Adam wrapped his hands around tommy's neck and began to strangle him. "a-ADAM! I-C-CAN'T BREATHE!" he gasped for air.

Just then a girl walked in through the door. Adam recognized her as Tommy's girlfriend. "Babe what's taking you so lo-" She took sight of what was happening and immediately tried to pry Adam away from Tommy. "Adam! Stop! What the hell are you doing? Let him go or I'm calling the police!" She screamed. Adam, in response, shoved her off of him and she fell onto the floor. She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, this is 911. What's your emergency?" Answered a lady. "Yea uh, Adam Lambert is strangling my boyfriend! I'm friends with adam and I tried to stop him, but...I think there is something wrong with him!" She explained. "Do you know the address?" The lady asked. "Uh...no...I dont..." she replied. "Alright, thats ok...the police will be there as soon as possible. Just hold on, ok?" She asked. "Yea! OK..." she sighed then retreated to the living room to hide incase Adam turned on her.

Adam and Tommy meanwhile were fist fighting in the kitchen. Adam had a black eye and two bruises on his face. Tommy had a bloodied nose and 3 bruises on his face. Soon it came down to them both grabbing each other's necks and trying to choke one another to death.

"Erdem...! Why err we- ack! Dering...thers?!" He struggled to say. Adam then let go of Tommy. Then Tommy pushed Adam to the floor and tried to catch his breath. Adam hugged his knees and began sob. "Tommy I don't know what is wrong with me! I-i can't sing, you and the rest of the world hate me...I cant keep doing this! I can't!" He wailed. He stood up and ran to the drawer where he kept his gun. He grabbed it and held it to his head.

"Adam! Wait, you don't have to do that!" Tommy yelled. "WHY? You and the rest of the world love to see me suffer don't you? You don't really care about me! Nobody ever gave a shit about me! Clearly if I die that would please the universe! That would please the human race, that would please you, and it would certainly please me!" Adam bawled. "Listen to me. Adam, you're my best friend! Nothing will change that. I don't want to see you suffer. Nobody does. And I really don't want you to die! Please... just put the gun down and we all just discuss this. Look...you need help, Adam. And I say this as a friend."

"Oh... oh so I need help? Help from who? fucking who? I don't need help! I don't need anybody!" Adam yelled.

"You're always gonna need help from somebody, Adam. That's a fact." He replied, edging closer to adam. "Now put that gun down."

"No."

"Put it down!" Tommy demanded.

"Never." Adam hissed through gritted teeth. Then suddenly Tommy managed to snatch the gun away from Adam. He threw it to the side so it was out of reach.

"Now what?" Tommy asked angrily. They stared at each other for a moment. Adam then started to back away. Tommy advanced on him. Adam backed away so much that he bumped into a wall. Then the unexpected happened.

Tommy pinned Adam to the wall and kissed him. It wasn't a dirty kiss, but it was more like an it's OK kiss. When Tommy let up, Adam stared Tommy. "W...w..." he stuttered. "Don't tell my girl..." tommy said, amused. Adam giggled. "All you need is a little love, it seems."

"I-"

BANG BANG BANG! went the front door.

"Open up! Its the police!" Said a male voice from the other side. "Oh no...it was probably my bae...I think she called..." tommy said, worried. "You have 10 seconds or we're forcing our way in!" Shouted the officer. Tommy went to answer the door. "No! Tommy, its me they want!" Adam said. Tommy opened the door anyway.

"Are you adam lambert?" Asked the officer. "No, but-hey!" The officers pushed right past tommy and went inside. Once they got in, they spotted adam and immediately grabbed him. "Adam Lambert, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent-"

"Wait! Officer!" Shouted tommy. "Im the one who he attacked. I'm not pressing charges." The officer narrowed his eyes at tommy, as if he were disappointed, then he hastily uncuffed adam. "Are you sure you're ok?" Asked the officer. "Yea, im fine. Hes fine too. We just had a little argument...there may have been some physicality to it but we resolved the issue." Tommy replied. "Alright then, but who called?" Asked the officer.

"That would be me, sir...I didn't know it would be resolved so quickly...I sincerely thought that he was in danger, so I called."

"You're fine now though, right ma'am?" Asked the officer. "Yes! Yes im fine..." she responded quickly. "And you, mr. Lambert had better stay outta trouble. You got lucky this time..." the officer warned adam. When the officers had left, adam slid down the wall and buried his face in his arms. "Im too old for this..." he said in a muffled voice. "Im gonna go wait in the car..." growled tommy's girlfriend. Tommy knelt down in front of adam, moved his arms out of the way, then he hugged adam. A big bear hug. "Don't worry Adam. It will be OK..." Tommy assured him.

I hope youre correct tommy...but who would wanna help me? somebody...help me... he thought. AND THATS WHERE I COME IN! OKAMI CHAN! and i will fix your life! Or at least I'll attempt it...


	2. Chapter 2

when he got back to his home, he unlocked the door and went inside the dark place. he wondered why tommy had the generosity to not press charges. maybe he was scared. Scared that when adam got out of jail he would seek revenge or something. He did not want to be feared, especially by Tommy.

Or maybe tommy really was being a saint...who knows, all adam knew was that he just wanted peace.

he slouched onto the couch with his shoes still on. he used to take them off when he came inside but...who the hell cares anymore. He sat there and stared at the wall in front of him for a moment before closing his eyes and taking a nap.

A while later, he heard a knock at the door. It wasn't normal knocking, it was impatient and loud. he groaned and yelled, "coming." Then he stood up, stretching his legs and arms with a crack and he walked lazily to the door. just before opening it, he looked in the mirror next to it.

"ugh." he said. he didn't look too good. hair all messed up, facial hair grown all over the place, eyes grayer than his soul...

when he opened the door, his eyes widened. a little girl about the age of 15 was standing there. she was black. she was wearing ears and a tail and a pretty nice outfit. Black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, black combat boots that reached to her knees, a bow tie, and her hair was epic! all quiffed and cool...just like he used to look...

"what do you want, kid?" he asked, rolling his eyes. the girl looked shocked as if she had seen a ghost.

"what the hell did you say?!" she asked slowly. "um...i just asked what it is that you want. now if you're just gonna be a nuisance than get outta here." he snapped. he almost shut the door when her foot was jammed in between. she gave him an impressed smile and said, "my, Adam...i don't even know what to say. ha ha! wow! you have definitely changed a lot since the time i first saw you! it was at a concert...you were so beautiful! your hair was up and your eyes shone a brilliant blue! your outfit stood out and your smile...oh! your smile almost killed me! And don't get me started on your voice...eee!" she swooned. Adam smirked a bit. had she really loved him that much? Thats nice but then why was she here? didn't she hate him too? "yea, good times, but...what are you doing here? don't you despise me too?"

"wha- what? Despise...you?! Adam...Adam Adam aaaadaaaammm...i friggin LOVE YOU. i would never ever ever eeeever hate you EVER! Do i even have to say anymore?" She explained, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "you are epic. i can't hate you. no matter how bad all the things you did were." she giggled. Adam smiled a smile of appreciation. no one has said this in two years...to him. "can i come in?" she asked. Adam nodded, staring at her in amazement as she walked took off her boots and placed them by the door. when she walked in she frowned. his home was a mess. clothes piled high in the other room, left over food lined the kitchen counters and the house wasn't even big enough for all the CDs he had seemed deeply absorbed into and he just couldn't give it up. she sat in a chair across from him and looked at him with sorrow. "i thought you would at least still have your big California house..." she sighed. "i miss your happiness Adam...you kept me happy. as long as your life was good, you would make others want to keep smiling just because you do." Adam looked down at his feet. he wanted that happiness back too. but he didn't know how to get it.

"can i help you Adam?" she asked, a bit of hope in her voice. "help me? you? how would a teenager help me? You don't even know my situation." he snorted with a grin. "we'll start slow! first you need to stop drinking and using drugs." she replied. Adam shook his head. "that isn't going to be easy you know."

"yeah it is! you see...i'm a magical being that can conjure up stuff that can help diminish your problem! all you have to do is let me go through with it and let the spell do its thing." she explained. he laughed out loud at her statement thinking it was hilarious. "why are you laughing?" she asked. "i really am!"

"look...kid...please...don't waste my time with fairy tales." he snickered. she stood and stomped over to him, holding his chin in her hand.

"listen Adam. i will not sit here and listen to you go on and on about how its impossible to fix your life, and i hate when people underestimate me. i want to help you Adam. i really do, but you have got to let me in if you want your life back." she explained. she then lifted his hand to one of her wolf ears. "Pull on it." She said. "Kid, I-" she cut him off by squeezing his hand. "Its real. Go on." She urged. Adam sighed and did as she said then pulled. It did not come out. It felt real too. "Ow! Not so hard!" She squeaked.

Adam pulled his hand away quickly. "What the hell..."

"now sing for me." she ordered. Adam was shocked. utterly shocked. she really did want to help him, and not only that, but she was a wolf...thing...

"alright..." he agreed. he began to sing a random song off the top of his head. She was rattled. his voice...sounded like it did at the AMAs in 2010...she really began to regret asking him to sing. she stopped him in the middle of a high note and she took a moment to rekindle her sanity. "Adam...you...you need to fix your voice...IMMEDIATELY." she groaned.

his face went red. Was it really that bad? he thought. "ok...um...right," she began. she held out her right hand and whispered an inaudible sentence in some other indecipherable language, then out of nowhere a bright yellow flame ignited in the palm of her hand. "eat it!" she said. "eat the flame? why?" he asked.

"because then you will slowly start to quit the drugs. then you will get your fucking sense back!" she said loudly but with a smile. he sighed and grabbed the warm flame and stuffed it in his mouth. it was like swallowing ice cold nothing.

"so, whats your name-" he was cut off from the frozen rush he felt through his body. he shivered and huffed as his bones froze. then, he felt hot. as if he was being burned from the inside. "okami chan!" she said like this was perfectly normal. he coughed and smoke flew from his mouth and nose. suddenly he thought he would throw up. he stood to go to the bathroom, but he was not fast enough. he threw up, except it was fire that came out. it lasted for a second then he toppled forward, okami catching him before he hit the floor.

"ok Adam...lets get you to bed." she whispered. 'and try not to rape him okami!' she thought. "i won't..." she replied to herself. she grabbed his arms and heaved him into his junky bedroom. she lay him on his bed and stared at his face "oh we have sooo much work to do..." she chuckled. she gazed around the room and shook her head at the mess. she decided to fix this place up a bit. she grabbed a bin and a trash can and picked up all the random clothes and trash off the floor. then she hauled the bin to the laundry room down in the basement which, unfortunately, was two extremely tall flights of stairs away after emptying the trash bin in a bag and putting it outside. "gosh darn it!" she grunted while dragging the bin down the dangerously steep steps.

when she finally got there, she was panting. she had never had such a struggle in her life. but... anything for Adam. anything at all.

she stuffed the clothes in the washer then tossed in the soap and turned the dial and blah blah blah however you use the fucking thing...THEN she crawled back up the stairs to the bedroom, in which she almost died from lack of oxygen and so much panting. she started to pick up things off the floor like books, more trash, paper with what looked like lyrics on it, CDs...and a necklace...shaped like half a heart but in the form of a wing. sauli had one just like it...

memories...

after this, she got out a vacuum and began cleaning the room of stuff she was just too lazy to get. and finally, she lifted up Adam and sat him up, his head leaning against the bed board. she went into the bathroom and found a razor and some shaving cream. she decided she would fix his look. i mean...its not like he would notice her shaving him...he would be in that state for at least 4 more hours.

she smeared the cream on his face and then began shaving his face completely. after about ten minutes, she nodded her head once with a grin in approval. he was starting to look like Adam lambert again!

she went and got a towel then wet it. she then washed Adam's beautiful face free of the cream and tiredness. then she fixed his hair back into a quiff with some black hair dye,(his hair was turning ginger again...) special hair gel, a comb, and last a hair dryer. he now looked...so...kawaii... okami giggled with excitement. she was now at the best part! she had to redo his style. she ran to his closet and rummaged through it looking for some fashionable clothes. she instantly grabbed a white t-shirt, some black skinny jeans and tall buckled boots. casual, yes...modern...sure...it will do.

she almost tore off his sweatpants, being so desperate to at least have a peek-

"no okami! i told you not to take advantage of him!" said okami to herself.

"yes, yes i know! sneesh i wasn't gonna do it!" she growled in reply to her mind. she replaced those sweatpants with the jeans, having some difficulty considering how heavy Adam had gotten.

or has he always been this heavy...?

anyway...she took off his shirt, drooling over that body of his...("oh, so nice...")then she tugged on the new t-shirt. after that nosebleed, she put on his boots with ease.

"there!" she said contently. "now you look so...wooow..." she swooned again.

4 hours later, Adam woke. startled, however, by okami staring at him from the foot of the bed.

"what happened?" he asked, "i gave you fire, you passed out, i cleaned your house, then fixed you up. WHAT DID I TELL YO?" she snapped her fingers dramatically. "haha...anyway, you must be so very hungry after that long 5 hour coma...so lets go out! my treat!" she stood then walked out the room, Adam staring after her in awe. "what the hell..." he muttered to himself. "what're you waiting for, dude?! come on! i know just the place to go!" she shouted to him. "I dont know if I wanna..." he said. "Oh nonsense. You need to get out more anyway." She said, running out the door. feeling stumbly and wobbly, Adam followed suit and onto her motorcycle...dirt bike...whatever...then with a random maniacal laugh from okami, they drove off into the sunset!

wheeeeeeeee!


	3. Chapter 3

"As they drove on their way to the place okami had mentioned, they rode past a number of misty forests, wide valleys, small villages and through mountains and over rivers and streams...soon, Adam didn't know where they were going anymore. he tried to remember if he had seen any part of this area before...maybe passed by it once or twice, but nothing came to mind. He wondered if they were lost. "Okami?" he asked. "yes Lambert?" she replied. "im sorry, but...where are we? I've never been down this area before. I didn't even know it existed."

"yea i know. and i told you, i know where to go." She assured him as she swerved past a giant rock. "We are going to my friend's, or potential acquaintance's, restaurant. his name is Kyle and his place is lovely. i enjoyed going there when i was younger. He can, however, be a total nut.."

"what if he...ah...hates me too?" he asked. "oh, please Adam. he doesn't. trust me. he was the one who encouraged me to ask you if i could attempt to get your life back on track." she explained. "And besides. Even if you said no, i still would have done it." Adam cocked his head to the side as if to say, "what do you mean?"

They were mostly silent the rest of the way there out of distraction because of their surroundings. They came into a tunnel shaped connection of trees where they were tangled at the limbs and leaves were falling from them and they swept around as they rode past. "Are we almost there?" Adam asked not really wanting it to end but for the fact that his bottom was becoming numb. "Yes adam, hold tight." She said.  
Through another big forest and over a bridge and down a rocky path they went. pretty soon they came up to a big victorian style house that had a sign over it saying, "the bb in the middle of the forest." Adam was amazed at the area around it as well as the house. The house was painted gold and white; gold roof with gold window shutters and doors while the rest of it was white. Strangely, it was as though the house was brand new since you couldn't spot age on it. There were candles in every window and brightly colored flowers all around. There was a dirt path lined with lanterns and chimes hung by the trees that led to the back of the place. The other surrounding trees were tall and acted like a ceiling consisting of glowing blue leaves. Even the tops of the trees had things in them like little candles and italian lights and amulets. There were design patterns on them as well that seemed to glow. Every step adam took towards the house made little flowers and grass grow beneath him. He was astonished by it all and thought he was hallucinating. "O-okami!" Adam called to her as he took fascinated steps around the area. "This is awesome...!" He giggled excitedly. Okami wasn't even paying attention. She was busy chasing a squirrel.

"enjoying yourself?" a guy who Adam guessed was Kyle laughed while jogging over to them. "oh shit- kyle! look who i have!" she said giving the squirrel one last glare, running over to them and happily grabbing adam's hand and giving it a squeeze. "oh hello...Adam..." he said with a grin and holding out his hand. Adam took it and shook it, looking Kyle up and down. Kyle, Adam had to admit, was actually quite handsome. Kyle had bright orange hair with black highlights and eccentric purple eyes, which captivated adam instantly. He wore glasses and clothes different than okami's, as in he had two black feathers in his hair, no shirt, four necklaces with fangs on them and beads with markings, wolf tattoos and loose pants containing sticks and little bottles, he had a black collar and a big, fat, long fluffy orange tail. He had knee high leather boots and overall looked really badass. He was a head length shorter than Adam and skinnier, which didn't make a difference in Kyle's level of intimidation. "nice to meet you..." Adam said back. "i have been wanting to see you for a while now, don't you know?" he asked, brushing hair out of adam's face. He felt his face heat a bit. "Yea, i heard. This place...this area...its beautiful. Where are we?"

"The middle of the forest. Nobody knows this place exists." Kyle replied. "Wha-" adam began but okami cut him off by digging her nails in his hand. They then proceeded to the house.

There were different types of flowers around the entrance room in pots that were designed with animals and the sky. Around the ceiling hung colorful jewels held together by string and dream catchers were on a lot of walls. Shelves were lined with aged books and bottles of glowing liquids and dull ones too. The house was dark at the time so the paintings and drawings of wolves and bears freaked him out a bit. In another room there was a long table with a white tablecloth that had silverware and more flowers on it and chairs that looked quite comfy. The house was like a wizard's laboratory and felt as nature filled as outside. and the smell...oh it smelled like heaven inside. pancakes, biscuits, sausage, eggs, bacon, ham, muffins, you name it, and yes, he was able to smell all these different foods at once and still tell them apart... his stomach growled with hunger, for he hadn't eaten since yesterday. his appetite normally wasn't as strong though even if he had missed a day of food...perhaps okami had something to do with this sudden craving for it? Maybe it was that flame...

"Do you like it? The place I mean..." Kyle asked timidly. "Yea." Adam replied, barely paying attention because he was too busy imagining himself devouring a big, big stack of pancakes. "Good cause I spent literally all day cleaning and making sure this place was spiffy for your majesty." Kyle giggled at this and bowed. "You must be starved! Come. I shall serve you the finest food in all of California!"

Adam didn't have to be told twice. He ran to the table and sat down quick, licking his lips and playing with his knife and fork hungrily. A minute later, Kyle came out with many different foods on a cart. He served one of everything to a ravenous adam , a big plate of bacon for okami, and a muffin and tea for himself. While they ate, they discussed the things they could TRY to do to fix Adam's life, but it wasn't very simple because Adam wasn't being very cooperative. "Adam, if we're gonna help you then you have to help us. Saying you don't know to literally almost all my questions isn't helping."

"Well what the fuck do you want me to do about it?! If i don't know then i dont know!" Adam snapped. "Woah! You guys! Calm down!" Kyle was taken aback at Adam's tone. Neither of them has heard that side before. then again, he wasn't really the same adam, was he?

"Look...do you want the old Adam to return? Or do you want to remain the stupid, loveless, pathetic alcoholic drug addict you are?!" She yelled. Adam stood up now. "Now you wait a fucking second, sister! I di-"

"Adam! Stop! Okami! Drop it! We are trying to make Adam a better person! Not make him angry and want to end our service!" Kyle hissed. "Service?! Are you kidding me?" Adam roared. "If this is what you call service then fuck if i know why you're doing it."

"were doing it because we love you, Adam." Okami retorted. Adam stared at her. "You love me?" He said disbelievingly. "Yes." She replied. "We LOVE you. We always will. We are certain this will work out. you just have to work with us. Trust us"

"You dont love me. How can you? How can anybody after all that i've done to hurt the ones i love?" Adam gripped his hair with his hands. "Fuck man. FUCK ME. I don't know how much more of this i can take..." he muttered sadly. Okami and kyle looked at each other disappointedly. Okami nodded her head to him, stood then left the room. Kyle suddenly grabbed adam's hand and led him over to a sofa. They sat and kyle stared into adam's eyes. "What's the matter with you? Talk to me." He said. Adam turned away, for he had no intention of saying so. "Why do you care?" Adam asked. "Because this is unlike you. Just this can tell me you need my help. And you will have it." Kyle assured him. "Oh yea? And what are you intending to do?" Adam asked as he turned his whole body away. "I've been wondering when this day would come." Kyle whispered. "What? What are you talking about?" Adam demanded. Kyle stood and grabbed adam's hand and they took off down the hall. He dragged a confused adam to a section of the building that had had a tall door. Kyle opened the door and locked it behind them after putting a sign out saying,

"_do not intrude no matter what you hear. Important matters are occurring._"


End file.
